Sweet Sugar Angel
by Dark Petal Emo Lolita
Summary: Sugar Sugar Rune .My Continuation of Sugar sugar Rune..... Chapter 6 is here! Yadda-yadda-yadda! OH, yeah! Welcome the Handsome Evil Angels....Salvation! Read and review!Please.....
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

It's my first time! Yay! I finally got my ideas together instead of day-dreaming about it! Banzai!

So basically, it's a little dramatic continuation for Sugar Sugar Rune. What if it's Chocolat who is actually the Princess of the enemy? (wait...she's already an ogre-child, isn't she? Whatever...I changed the story for my own good.) This time, it's Pierre who has to fight for their love. My pet bunny will do the sad thing for me.

WIND: Piuu! Akira-hime owns nothing except for the boys of Salvation (I'm proud of my Darlings.) It's the disclaimer!! Piuu! Puu!

**note**

**italics are thoughts...bold text are emphasis**

**CHAPTER 1 : Vanish**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Don't cry BAKA! Don't you dare cry! STOP! _Chocolat was turning red with efforts to stop the flow of tears. She just couldn't hold it. She has to go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Now I don't want you to bother me or Chocolat anymore. Take your distance or better find somebody else to love." Pierre was determined to please his future Queen.

_Oi, Chocolat. Are you jealous of the Members?_

_What?! Are you kidding? I am NOT!_

_Do you want me to demolish the club?_

_Cruel. Do whatever you want._

_Okay._

_How about Harvest?_

_I can get Hearts with a little flaunting anytime._

_Yeah. Right._

_So, you like the idea?_

_Eh?_

_Don't sound like you won't be happy about it._

_Whatever you say Pierre, see yah later._

"Sorry to ruin your day-dream, Pierre-sama. But I set her up to come here when we made the 'negotiation'." Eureka isn't smiling. There's something with the strange glint in her eyes that he can't fathom. He peeked at her and saw that her heart is totally black. His head snapped to look at the open door, there's no one.

"She's gone."

"Chocolat!", he ran out, hoping, calling her name.

"I'll never bother you or your Princess anymore...Promise." Twilight is closing in. Bitter tears ran down her cheeks. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." Eureka regretted everything.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's your own damn fault!" Saule said quietly, while Haux is starting to boil on his seat. "How could you?"

"I didn't know." He isn't crying but his eyes are red. (possibly from too much wine(;))

"You mean, you kissed Eureka right in front of Chocolat? Okay, you could say that you did that so she'll stop pestering Chocolat and dismember her from your club. But Great Grand Mahou! You didn't even realize that it's a set up!"

"Tell the boy to meet you. Tell the girl to go there at this time or that. And make the boy kiss you right at the moment the girl enters the room. It's an obvious ploy to destroy a relationship. And Great! You fell for it!"

The twins are sizzling hot with eyes devouring th guilty-looking Pierre.

"Stop it! We'll never solve it this way. Duke, what about you? Do you know where she could go at this situation? I mean, being her familiar and her uncle..." Vanilla tried to be serious while stifling tears invading her eyes.

Duke shrugged one striped shoulder. "I don't know _kero_. But we shouldn't worry. When she gets hungry, you'll see her rummaging the kitchen in no time _kero, kero_." Duke tried to be his snobby self but couldn't shake the feeling of concern. _I hope you're okay._

Pierre has his face on his hands. Vanilla said it isn't his fault. But the twin are right. He shouldn't have fell for it. _I'm all to blame._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I know...It's too short...And too cheesy...And , and...AND!!WAAAAAAAAA!!

crying rivers of tears...with Wind on top of her head like a ridiculous fluffy mutt he is...

Thank you...

That's all...

I'll be waiting...

Don't stomp on me too hard...I'm just a novice.

Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal

Dark Petal Emo Lolita


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

**CHAPTER 2: Lost & Found...Then LOST Again.**

"You have to come out of it somehow..."

"It's been two years..."

Vanilla had the twins, Haux and Saule, drag Pierre from the manor, where he keeps himself when he isn't wandering, trying o find the one he lost.

"Teacher Robin gave me tickets to a concert in the Gravada Hall. We will meet him there. He says it's a variety concert. The new famous band from Europe, Salvation, will play revival pop and rock , and many more as an introduction of their group in Japan. So he says it will be a fresh experience. You must try to be entertained, Pierre." Vanilla tried to talk to him about the show they're going to. But the guy has this vacant look on his face. His condition didn't improve in the two years that Chocolat disappeared without a trace.

Rock 'n' Robin was waiting for them at the entrance when they came. "Okay. Let's come in. What's with you guys? You're terribly late. The show already started." He said with a grin. He threw a glance at Pierre before ushering the group in. _You guys are in for a surprise._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they entered the hall, a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes is singing a sensual ballad backed up by his band mates. When they seated themselves comfortably, they noticed the emblem of the band that is flashing on the wide screen monitor. It's white on a black background. A heart with a queen's crown and a pair of ragged wings. _It's the Queen of Hearts._

The dim lights faded into darkness. The blond murmured a thank you before introducing the next number. "The only girl in our group, Sophie..."

The lights are still turned off as a girl's sweet voice filed the hall...

_Saigo no kisu wa taba kono flavor ga shita_

_ Niga kutte settsu na iikaori..._

_ Ashitano ima goro ni wa_

_ Anatawa doko ni..._

The dimmed lights revealed only a shadow standing in the middle of the stage. But her soulful voice went out to them...

_That voice...It has so much in it...Such emotions...She makes me remember...My memories of Chocolat...Oh. Gods! How I miss her..._

The song relaxed him, it made him feel tender, peaceful...He closed his eyes and listened intently. He listened with all his heart, remembering...

_You are always gonna be my love_

_ Itsuka dare katou matta koi ni ochitemo..._

When the girl Sophie reached the chorus, he knew the lights must have turned on and all, but he didn't open his eyes. He's gonna enjoy his moment of peace. It's the first time he actually felt the peace in his heart after what happened...After...

"NANDA?" Haux muttered.

Pierre looked at those by his right. Robin is enjoying the music. While Cinnamon is taking a 'cat' nap. _How did she come here? _Vanilla whose by his left grabbed his arm. She's trembling. When he looked at them, Vanilla and the twins were standing tense. They looked very surprised. He riveted his eyes to the stage where they were gaping at.

His knees became suddenly weak. His muscles seem to turn fluid. He slumped back to his seat. His eyes blurred, tears are threatening to blind him. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his mind.

There on the stage, skittishly holding a furry microphone, singing with her eyes closed, is Chocolat. She could have looked different, but the identity is unmistakable. _She looked much more beautiful..._

She's wearing a black and maroon Gothic dress that matched the Old English roses on her hair. Her skin was paler than how they remembered. It made her hair look brighter. Her emerald eyes stood out completely from her fair skin. She got this blue diamond marking on her forehead. She must have also grown taller and her wavy hair is now very long, reaching her ankles for that matter. She isn't wearing her heart necklace. Instead, a silver heart rested on her bosom, it has a clear diamond heart embedded in it, glinting and flashing as she swayed in beat with the music.

Even her movements are different. She seems almost floating, she danced with the grace of a butterfly. Very different from the Raggedy Girl that was Chocolat.

_But I cannot be wrong. I know that she's Chocolat, she's back! At last..._

_You are always gonna be the one _

_ Mada kanashii Love Song...Yeah..._

_ Now and forever...with you..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The music faded and excited clapping ensued. When the applause of the audience quieted down, a spot light hit the girl.

"Thank you very much. That's one of my favorites by Utada, it's entitled First Love. Now the boys are gonna sing you nice jiving song called Driver's High... Aishiteru people! Keep it up!" After that the girl did a stage bow. Pierre's group were surprised when orange and pink hearts started to fly from the audience, glittering to be collected by Sophie's brooch. "Arigatou!!"

The girl waved at the crowd before disappearing backstage. The boys did a couple more numbers. Sophie reappeared wearing a different dress, this time, a lacy goth set. She sang "Ichirin no Hana" and "Rolling Star" with the red haired guy, Crimson. "Thank you guys! These songs are dedicated to Fumiko Matsumoto and her friends from FANAsumaru. Everybody, thank you for supporting Salvation!!"

People started to stream out of the hall while a recorded original of "Happy People" played in the background.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vanilla and the rest of the group are still dazed when they got out. They strolled to the garden behind the building to get some quiet.

"Can you believe that?" Saule exclaimed.

"Teacher Robin, do you know about this?"

"Yes, little Vanilla, I do, but just recently."

"Is that really Chocolat?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Pierre was about to speak when someone bumped him head-on. A familiar voice spoke, "Oh! I'm so sorry, uhm, excuse me." She hid behind Robin's trench coat.

"Hallo there!" The two boys from the band approached them. "Did you see a girl get past here?" The boy with red hair and eyes said.

"You mean Miss Sophie?" Robin said. _The girl behind him turned into chibi mode, "No, please."_

"Yes. She ran away again, isn't that right Azure?"

"Hn. Crimson, you don't have to explain anything ton these people." The guy got pale blue hair and so are his eyes.

"In that case, no. We didn't see her." Pierre answered sternly. He's annoyed at the blue guy's attitude. Pierre and the young man matched heights. They eyed each other for some awkward moments. "So then, we'll leave you." Azure walked off, motioning Crimson. The guy thanked them then obeyed the other.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Whew. That was close." Sophie smiled at them. "Thanks for that everyone." She's wearing a white and light yellow doll dress. Her hair is kept with a light yellow ribbon.

"And why did you hide from them?" Robin asked, beaming at the girl." She fidgeted a little and decided to answer him.

"I just wanna get away from them for a while. I never get to be by myself, it's sometimes getting to my nerves. I think I need to relax."

"Oh..." Everyone replied her smile.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Maria Sophia De la Lune. I ahh..." She lost her breath when Pierre suddenly grabbed her to his chest, hugging her very tight. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Chocolat, I missed you. I thought I'd never gonna see you..." _Oh. He looks cute when he smiles like that...But..._

"I'm sorry. You must have mistaken. I do not know you. For that fact, I haven't even met any of you before. And my name is not Choco... Whatever that is." She pushed herself away from him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The five people around her looks very confused. "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Vanilla assured her. "Uhm, do you always wear that kind of dresses?"

"Oh this?!" Sophie brightened considerably. "I'm comfortable with them and yes, as a matter of fact I do." She said while doing a slow pirouette.

When she faced them again, they're smiling at her. She gave Pierre a nervous glance. _He's not showing any emotion, yet his eyes are very sad. Please... don't look at me like that..._

"There you are Princess." They saw the two boys they met earlier walk to them.

"You worried us sick, Princess Sophie."

"Do you understand how late it is?"

Sophie suddenly turned tender and frail. "But Azure, the sun was just setting and besides, I met these new friends. They're very kind and..."

"We have to go home, now." He said as he ushered Sophie into the car. "You should have told us that she's just hiding." He glared at Pierre and the others. Crimson apologized for his brother's behavior. "He's my twin. Sometimes he's like that. He's just overprotective of the Princess. Thank you for taking care of her when we're away."

The car began to drive away. It's window slid open and the singer called unto them. "Thank you! I had a nice time. I'm gonna meet you guys again someday. And right Mister! I hope you'll find the one you're looking for! Sayonara!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They were at Pierre's manor in the human world drinking tea.

"So that's not Chocolat?" Haux said sipping his drink.

"Impossible! You saw her. She has the same voice, only gentler and more melodious." Saule reasoned.

"That's Chocolat." Robin declared.

"But how come she forgot? Or is she acting?" Vanilla said. She could barely do justice on her tea.

"I don't know either. Ask Cinnamon here." Cinnamon, in her cat form, stretched before jumping unto Pierre's lap, waking him from his restless nap.

They all perked to listen and even Pierre is watching the black cat.

"Chocolat died two years ago with her heart broken into shards."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okie...

Done with number two...

Wish me luck with the next ones...

Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal

Dark Petal Emo Lolita


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

AKIRA: My pet bunny will do the sad thing for me.

WIND: Piuu! Akira-hime owns nothing except for the boys of Salvation (I'm proud of my Darlings.) It's the disclaimer!!! Piuu! Puu!

**CHAPTER 3 :Splintered Glass**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Chocolat...died..." Pierre almost whispered.

"Yes. She brought this fate to herself. Although not quite voluntarily, but she did." Cinnamon's eyes flashed golden as the group was transported.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_They were somewhere dark. A room perhaps, but very cold. A magic circle appeared in the middle and Chocolat is in it. They felt other shadows surrounding the circle but they can't be seen in the absolute darkness of the room. Chocolat's eyes were closed but they could hear her sobs as thought they were echoes._

"Chocolat! Chocolat!" Pierre ran to her but his hands passed through. "Hush, young man! I brought you here to give answer as to what happened to Chocolat." Cinnamon was back to her human form. There was sorrow in her eyes. "Please, do watch."

_An intricate mirror appeared in front of Chocolat. Magically floating right across, she could see whatever is reflected there. Her green eyes dimmed and tears flowed down her cheeks._

_"There Princess. It's your Mirror. You've been through a lot. Don't you want to forget all the pain, all the sadness?" They can't trace from where the voice came from, it's cold and deep._

_"But...I..."_

_"Come Princess. We cannot bear to see you suffer. Show us how much you are hurt..."_

_Chocolat stepped forward, holding the mirror with both hands. She hugged the mirror fiercely with tears in her eyes. The sound of shattered glass filled the air and Chocolat fell to the floor where shimmering pieces of the mirror are scattered. From among the glittering shards rose a pink Crystal Heart._

_Chocolat smiled bitterly, straining to reach the heart as though she's bound to the floor. One of the shadows stepped forward._

_Azure grabbed the crystal heart with one hand. A piercing scream reached their ears as the boy with blue eyes destroyed the heart that he held in his fist. Chocolat totally collapsed in front of him._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"No."

They were back at the manor.

"It can't be."

"How much would that hurt?"

"The worst."

"I just can't believe it."

"What? That Chocolat died?"

"No. That that guy Azure actually did it"

"Yeah. And if you consider his red passionate heart."

"Uh-huh. He's totally in-love with her."

Pierre sat down. "Who are they?"

Every one went silent.

"Answer me Cinnamon! Why did they do that?"

"Yes Miss Cinnamon, I never saw them in the Magical World."

"Why are they calling her Princess?"

Cinnamon looks non-plussed. "What do you think Duke? Is it time?"

"Probably. This guys are getting persistent. Heh."

The striped frog transformed into a brilliant blue-haired man. His eyes are golden and he has an oval violet marking on his forehead. Then a pair of voluptuous blue wings emerged from his back. It flapped a few times before it disappeared.

Robin clapped daintily. "What a display! Isn't it, Victor Antoine Poivre?"

"Hell. I haven't returned to this form for at least two decades. Eh, Sofia?"

Cinnamon irked at the comment. She stood up then swiftly smacked Duke right on top of the head, then sat down to continue her tea.

"That's your true form Duke?" Vanilla said.

"Yup. Though, I feel I'll be more comfortable with my amphibian form. Heh."

"What was that? Those wings that we saw?"

Cinnamon answered the question. "Angel wings. The proof that one belongs to the race of magical beings called the Angels."

Haux frowned, "Like the ones that humans believe in?"

Saule continued the query, "Those holy relics with halos on their heads?"

Victor Antoine A.K.A. Duke smirked at this.

"Yes. But the halo is an exaggeration. It's the impression when a magic circle passes overhead."

Cinnamon explained. "As you know, the existence of magical beings depend upon humans. Though it's in every law book that you must never reveal our kind to them. For humans, we are myth. But as long as humans believe, however few they may be, creatures of mystery and magic thrive, in a dimension that only the believers see and where no human with a touch of doubt in their heart could ever reach."

"Nice discussion. Well, duh! Everyone knows that."

"So what's with them?"

"What's their diff?"

"They are ranked higher than us?"

"Yeah. Considering that their kingdom floats above us. Heh." Everybody was still at the statement.

"Higher in rank...than us?"

"In terms of magical abilities and such, yes."

"Just what do you mean?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Oya!!!_

_Hurting!_

_Hurting!_

_Hurting!_

_ProjectFREEFALL preview:_

_"I was thinking for so long, how much it would hurt if you'd reject me...But I realized...I'm hurting myself so much more by not telling you...Aishiteru."_

_-Hayate Windrie in Freefall_

**~Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal~**

**Dark Petal Emo Lolita**

_** Akira Kinimoto**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

AKIRA: My pet bunny will do the sad thing for me. And thanks for those reading this story. Would you please leave a review? =T_T=

WIND: Piuu! Akira-hime owns nothing except for the boys of Salvation (I'm proud of my Darlings.) It's the disclaimer!!! Piuu! Puu!

And I have to tell you that the story wouldn't fit the original timeline or plot. Because I twisted the whole story for my own selfish purposes...Gomen.

**CHAPTER 4 :Forgotten Tale**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Don't you guys have any appointment in the Human World?"

"No, Ofelia, we have none for the rest of today."

"So I could take the Princess for a walk in the city?"

"The Elders have direct orders not to let Princess Sophie out of the palace unless one of the Knights goes with her."

"I know, but don't you think that it's too much? I mean, she needs time with herself alone."

"We can do nothing about it, we're just servants and we follow orders."

"We're also her friends! And to think that you're infatuated with her."

"It's none of your business."

"You!!!"

"I'm not even acceptable. You know what I have done to her. It's a sin, but I've no choice. She's in great pain yet she doesn't show it. She's such a beautiful creature. She's more than what I'll ever deserve."

"You're too cruel on yourself. You didn't want to erase her memories, you just followed the instructions of the Elders."

"Azure, please don't blame yourself. I don't mind it even one bit. I don't care if you caused me the loss of my former identity. If what you say about my condition when you found me is true, then I'm better off without my memory. And you know that I...that I care for you."

"I didn't know you eavesdrop, Princess. Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, Ofelia. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Princess, do you have anything against the Elders?"

"I couldn't say Azure."

"Princess Sophia..."

"I just couldn't understand why are they treating me like this."

"Princess, excuse the expression, but it's because you are different. Not only you're a Blanca Royale but because...well, you're..."

"Because I have witch blood?"

"Y-yes." Ofelia winced at her mistake.

"Sophia. Think of it as that they're treating you as someone very special. And also because you're the most powerful angel alive and they can't risk those Lowlife people learning of your existence. But..."

"No, Azure. I know. I have long accepted that I'm a Halfblood. Don't worry anymore about it. And I think I'll just have a nap."

"Then we'll leave you for now."

"Thank you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I still don't understand._

Sophie's eyes went warm with tears as she stared out of her windows. The birds landed on her balcony, they wanted to come and sing with her. But they can't get past the seal that will zap anything that comes too close.

_Are they afraid of me? Is it because I have witch blood? Those crazy Elders just want to use me as weapon. The Knights are kind enough. But why won't they tell me about my past? All I know is that my mom lives in Maginx below the Sanctuary and that her name's Sofia. There's many things that confuses me much._

The birds flew away singing a sad song.

_I feel strange. That guy with eyes the color of midday sky, I think he's..._

Sophie blushed and sat up on bed suddenly.

_Gosh. What am I thinking? BAKA! Don't dare fall for that human, stupid girl!_

She slept afterwards. Dreaming about the blond boy. They were skating on the frozen lake. He's holding her, guiding her in the dance. She felt so happy. He's smiling at her. She smiled back at him. _I don't even know his name._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cinnamon refilled her teacup as they waited for her to explain.

"You guys certainly know the Lake of Mirrors, Bellvue."

"Yes. The lake that lies between the territories of the Ogres and Witches."

"Yes, it is. Centuries ago, that lake appeared where Angeles supposed to be."

"Angeles?"

"The Angel Sanctuary. Where the winged race resides."

"Angels were supposed to have whit wings. Why does Duke got blue ones?"

"Hey! That's rude! Why do you care?!"

"I'll explain it. Let me tell you a story hidden away in the Past for the people's own good..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Once there was a great magical empire called Lumeria. Magical beings live peacefully among each other._

_Two races of people that summon magic exist in this blessed country: the Angels and the Witches._

_The angels are considered the Nobles. Being the race that can harness higher level of Magic, they consisted the Ranks of Politics and took themselves as the Children of the Creator. They have great wings that adds to their regal air._

_"_Generally, their wings are the same color as their hair. But a clan of angels are different. They had white wings and had symbol markings on their body. Commonly on their faces. Mixed blood became common and only one of the two birthmarks appears on some generations (take Victor here for example). Yet it is as always that the heir to the throne has both whit wings and the special markings."

_The Witches on the other hand, consisted the rest of the citizenship in Lumeria. It has been their duty to serve the Noblessa de los Angeles._

"The family of white angels that I mentioned a moment ago is the De La Lune Clan. They are the Royal family where the Lumiere comes from."

_The Lumiere is the Queen of Angeles. It is that her spouse does all the administration and duties. But she's the most important angel for the whole race. Angeles is the Holy Capital in the Realm of Magic. The destiny of Angeles is entwined with Lumiere. The energy that keeps the place alive comes from her. If the Queen dies and no new Lumiere takes the throne within a year, all life in the Angel Sanctuary will perish and everything else will be decreased into rubbles._

"When a couple takes the throne, their destiny is bound forever so they die at the same time (a romantic kind of dying, if you ask me **. **). The Queen being an Angel is definitely powerful but she will die at the Moment that her magic becomes insufficient to support life in the Sanctuary."

_The Royal Couple was backed up by the Council of Elders. All members of the Council are Angels. They show political arrogance and selfishness. But they are respected by the De la Lune Clan so they can virtually manipulate many decisions in the Government. The role of the Council is of Court. They are the ones that decide the fate of lawbreakers. Their ruthless punishments are very much feared resulting in a time where only the powerful and the Council themselves dare break a law._

_A tragedy happened that caused the Angels to isolate themselves. They used their magic to remove the Sanctuary from the land and raise it up to the heavens, directly above the lake that formed where the sacred capital was before. All angels left and went up to the Sanctuary, where they live now. There, they could still watch how the witches live._

_The same incident caused the appearance of another race among the witches, the Ogres._

"It's Glaze?" Vanilla asked.

"The first Ogre?" Pierre looked somewhat surprised.

"You don't know Pierre?" Haux raised an eyebrow.

"Do you? Well, ever since, he didn't tell me much."

Saule scratched his head. "Wait, what does it got to do with Chocolat again?"

"I'm not done with the story yet."

_Many generations passed. Then, the young prince of the new Angel Sanctuary ventured beyond his home and into the land below Angeles. There, he met a girl, a witch, a Queen Candidate. Keeping their friendship known to no others than Her best friend and His brother. In time, their friendship turned to love. But their difference took toll on the relationship when the girl discovered that the prince has been married to one of his kind and didn't tell her even if they're still together. They decided to separate for the sake of all involved. But not before the damage has been done. They still met secretly for the prince truly loved the witch, though they can never be together freely again. The girl lost her candidacy for the Jury decided that it would be dangerous for the whole of Maginx if she wins. It became apparent that the people of Angeles felt that their Queen was deeply wronged by the prince's relationship with a witch. After that it has been a law among angels that the residents of Maginx, as what the land below them was called, are to be hated. Since then, no angel has been seen roaming the Magical World._

"So?" Haux said impatiently.

"So what?" Poivre stretched on the couch.

"So where in that overly dramatic story does Chocolat fit in?"

"Hmmm..." Cinnamon continued to stare passively. "You don't understand. I'm the witch in the story."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Poivre looked extremely surprised.

"You heard it right, don't gape at me. I fell in love with Marcus Alejandro de la Lune, prince of the Angel Sanctuary and... and he's Chocolat's father."

"So Chocolat is a..."

"Yes. Because my brother Alex is her Sire, she's half witch, half angel. She don't actually belong in any race."

Cinnamon closed her eyes. "That might make her an outcast. But she inherited the best from everyone. That makes her extremely powerful."

Poivre suddenly turned serious. "That means she is potentially valuable to anyone of the sides that would want complete domination over the Magical World."

"So that's why they kidnapped her?" Pierre asked.

"Maybe, if you think of it as the plan of the Elders."

"Pierre, how could you say she's kidnapped?"

"The shadows around the magic circle where she's in suggests that its a seal where she couldn't get out of. And I... I don't want to give up the hope that she's forgiven me before that happened."

Vanilla has been looking thoughtful for a while when she decided to voice out what has been on her mind.

"Duke... You know a lot about the spells angels use, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"That strange mirror...The shiny thing Chocolat broke...what was it?"

"Okay. I'll explain the concept..." (Heh. It's Duke's turn to do the lecture...=^.^=)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Witches takes Hearts, as we all know, to collect Eccures _(what's the spelling of that word?)_. But Angels take something more important than simple emotions. The magic item you saw is called the Mirror._

_When you peek at a person's Heart or when you take it, the emotion with it simply fades. But even just to touch an individual's Mirror the owner tend to be hurt . More so when you peek at the Reflection._

_Mirrors reflect a person's memories, their dreams and wishes and even their fears. Once broken, the person experiences total loss. They will remember nothing about who they were or what their past was. It's a total eradication of a person's identity._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"How?"

"Like sadness?"

"Yes. Or it could be anger or love. Any emotion that can be astounding may suffice."

Vanilla suddenly smiled. (You know that sweet smile that's her trademark.) "Then maybe I could suggest something that can return her Memories." Haux and Saule jumped up. "Oh, yeah."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Please, oh please......Would you people mind to Review......**

**Promise.....I'd appreciate it...... ayah..... Sunerzs I need your powers people!**

**Thank you people.... Fuu, Nikki, Aya....Masa, Take, Kuzu...everyone!**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

WIND: Piuu! Akira-hime owns nothing except for the boys of Salvation (I'm proud of my Darlings.) It's the disclaimer!!! Piuu! Puu!

**CHAPTER 5 :The Gallery of Dreams**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"How could that be possible? Night Coule witnessed the event." Victor asked, perplexed.

"Who's that?"

"He's my friend. He's the one who watches Chocolat for me in the Sanctuary. He acts as her trainer."

"He witnessed what?"

"The Rebirth. The day Chocolat was recognized as an Angel."

"So?"

"So, he knew she couldn't have broken the spell. Not that anyone has ever done it."

"But Chocolat... I know her... She's...." Vanilla blushed so the twins took over.

"We all know how stubborn Chocolat is, right?"

"So, we thought that she could break the spell sooner or later."

"We'd just have to wait for her and be by her when she does."

Vanilla is overjoyed. "Yeah. That's right. She'll come back to us, won't she?"

But Pierre cut their hopes short. (Aki: Grrr..) "What if she don't want to?"

Everyone's mood darkened.

"What if she didn't have the will to break the spell? What if she decided that she wanted a new life after all? What if she don't have enough reason to come back?"

"Hey! You're still thinking about that, Pierre?"

"Don't worry, she'll come back."

Robin stood up.

"And if she don't... We'll make her remember."

"That's right. We'll give her reason to want us back in her life."

"Reason to remember, eh? You, of all people, could do it. Give her hints. Aren't you Mr. Hearthrob? The one who can charm any girl's heart. Or should I start saying...Angels?"

_Wow. _Pierre smiled at last. "Thanks guys."

Robin clucked his tongue. "Tomorrow... She will be with Crimson and Azure at the Belmore Gallery. They're having their artworks exhibited there."

"How did you know?"

"Told you, we have this frog's friend to update us on her schedule, so shoot!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Look, it's the guys from the concert in G.H.!" Crimson is at the entrance welcoming the visitors.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Crimson Sashe." He said holding Vanilla's hands.

"Aye!" Vanilla whispered blushingly.

Robin stepped in to make the introductions.

"I'm Rockin' Robin. That girl is Vanilla Ice. Here's the twins Haux and Saule. And that's Pierre."

"So?... You're twins too?" Crimson said eyeing Saule.

"Yep. But we're a lot different. I'm a lot cooler than Haux. But he's ice cold when on a job. Harsh."

"Then we're of the same kind. Your brother reminds me of Azure." He said pointing at Haux with a thumb.

Haux, annoyed at the two talking like he wasn't there, walked away. "At least I'm not a murderer."

"HAUX!!!"

"Hey! Hey! Chill it! It's okay. I'm sure it's a mistake. Come in. The show started ten minutes ago."

"What show?"

"Oh. A little music before showing the guests around the gallery wouldn't hurt."

Robin chuckled. "And it's good publicity for Salvation."

"You got that right. How did you know?"

"He-heh. I'm born a celebrity so I knew. I do a little pop. Mostly light rock. The women just ADORE me." Robin said boastfully. He loves bragging about him being a star.

When they went inside, the audience were quietly listening to the tall blond boy who's singing in a round stage in the gallery's atrium.

Crimson led them to the balcony where they could see everyone.

"That guy is Rei Maunister. He's on keyboards. You see Azure. He's on electric guitar. I play the bass. That guy with violet hair is Raven Daus, he's into drums. You've met our vocalist Princess Sophie." Crimson said peering over the railings.

"May I ask why you keep on calling her Princess?" Vanilla asked.

"Simple. Because she's a very dear person. A Princess." Crimson said, smiling warmly.

Pierre spoke at last. (He's been silent since they arrived at the gallery.)

"What's the theme of the exhibit?"

"Oh? Ah, good question. The theme is GOTHICA."

"Why GOTHICA?"

"Hmmm. You noticed Princess Sophie wears only Lolita dresses?"

"Yes. She said she's comfortable with them."

"She's the one who planned the whole exhibit. And the whole band thinks she looks the best in Gothic style, don't you think so?"

"Is that right?"

"Yep. This gallery has two wings. We divided it into three. West Wing is for Azure's paintings. He's an amazing artist. And I'm into photography. My works are in the East Wing."

"How about the Hall in the first floor?"

"Princess Sophie's works are in there. Huge candy sculptures."

"Did I just hear candy?!"

"Hai. Candy. Princess adores sweet foods. I'm afraid more than what's good for her. Well, it's strange that she makes fantastically real-looking sculptures with them, then eat them afterwards. This exhibition of those sweet artworks will save them from wreckage and will save HER from too much sugar intake." Crimson explained, hardly controlling his laughter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-WEST WING-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Is it really okay?" Vanilla said.

"Yes. I want you guys to be the first ones to see the exhibit. You'd been nice to Princess Sophie. And anyways, I don't think Azure will be of any help if you'd wait 'till later." Crimson was saying as he opened the doors.

"Why?" Pierre asked while looking around.

"It's queer you don't have a clue. You see, he don't like you. I don't know. Maybe he's jealous."

"Jealous? How come? If it's about Sophie, we've just met." Pierre stopped in front of a full-scale painting of Sophia wearing a pink gown.

Crimson scratched his head. "Hmmm. It seems strange even to me. Well, you'll see it all later when we come to the other works. You'll understand why we're not comfy around you."

Saule was examining the paintings. He checked all of the works in the room as if finding something. When he finished his 'inspection', he approached Crimson.

"I can't help but notice that every painting int his room has Miss Sophie in it. Every single one."

"There's thirty-two paintings in here. He's really done it. You know, it's Princess who started him painting. Well, actually, she's the one who started us in art."

Robin agreed to that. "Seems like the kind of person who would. She has the touch to influence and change peoples lives." He said giving Pierre a smile.

"That's right. A very dear girl, Princess Sophie is."

"Don't you think your brother's a little too obsessed with her?"

"He doesn't show it and acts neutral most of the time, but he is, I know he is."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-EAST WING-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Here we are. Please enjoy my humble works."

They're in a maze-like room. But the walls has lots of pictures. Some in color, some in gray scale.

There were pictures of animals, flowers and people smiling. There were even some photos of candies and cakes.

"I think, the best of all my shots were those of Princess Sophie. She's very expressive. You know what I mean?" He paused to let it sink in. "She couldn't hide her emotions even if she tried. Her eyes are always showing what she feels. And her smiles are just smashing."

It's Robin's turn to look around. He's examining the pictures. He rubbed his chin a little before he spoke.

"You're quite good. You could catch the essence of your subjects. I'm not an expert when it comes to professional art. But I could feel what you want to express in your pictures. He stopped and looked at the blushing redhead squarely. "It seems to say that even specially unique people deserve a normal life."

Crimson stopped cold, then started to laugh. "Hey Mr. Robin, have you been reading my diary?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-MAIN HALL-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They are inside an unlit room. "It's cold."

"We have to keep the temp down so it won't affect the goods. Okay. Let me just turn on the lights."

_Click._ "There."

Vanilla's eyes glittered. "Wow! It's amazing!"

"Look at this rose!" Saule's voice rang clear in the hall.

"It looks very real. As if it just grew from that patch of brown soil."

"Hey, is that all candy?"

"Yes. From rose to soil. What did I tell you? It looks real enough to be smelt, isn't it?"

They were examining the first item in the collection. A bright red rose held its bloom daintily up to face the spotlight. It's on a small circular tall table immediately near the entrance doors.

"Why is it here?"

"It's her favorite. And besides," Crimson sniggered, "it's the smallest in the exhibit."

"Eh?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	6. Chapter 6

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

**AKIRA: **My pet bunny will do the sad thing for me.......

WIND: Piuu! Akira-hime owns nothing except for the boys of Salvation (I'm proud of my Darlings.) It's the disclaimer!!! Piuu! Puu!

**CHAPTER 6 :Candies**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Wah!" They are surrounded by life-size candy sculptures. There are knights, swordsmen, damsels and townspeople. They wore garments that reminds them of a time of crusades and knighthood. The little group was amazed at the precise usage of details in the romantic scenes.

"Oh. You're here. You really are here."

They all turned to find Sophie at the open door. Behind her stood Azure.

"Crimson."

"O, yeah. I gotta go back to my post. See you all later."

After Crimson has gone, the two newcomers went in.

"Why are you here?" Azure demanded.

"We were told that there's a good art exhibition today. So, we went." Robin answered plainly enough.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your wing too?"

Sophie is gently pushing Azure out of the doors.

"But Princess... You can't..."

"What? Do you know that I can handle my friends quite as well as you could? Now go. Or your guests might get upset."

"Why would they?"

"I don't know. Just go. Bye-bye." _Thud._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You guys really came. Welcome. " Sophie stood in front of them. She's wearing a fawn-colored dress with white lace. Her hair is pulled up into two silky ponytails. She began swaying. "So... You like my candies?"

"Yes. They're awesome. You made all of these?" Vanilla asked.

"Uh-huh... And... Kyaa!!!" They all had to cover their ears. Her scream echoed in the hall.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Pierre held her by the shoulders. There's the ring of concern in his voice.

"Uh... Yeah. I forgot I don't even know your names. If I remember right, I introduced myself to all of you. But I didn't get to have you guys to tell me who you are. Thanks to the impolite entrance of Azure and Crimson. Anyways, I apologize for his rude behavior. He's just like that when it comes to me." She seems suddenly uncomfortable with him holding her, for she began backing away. And only stopped when she had distanced herself from him.

Pierre noticed her sudden retreat. "Oh. In that case..."

He stepped forward and halted just in front of her. He then kneeled on one knee, took her hand and kissed it ever so gently. The contact sent shivers down her spine.

_This... This already happened... I-I remember... No... Impossible._

"My name is Pierre Claude Vandelle." (For those who knew his real name...Please concede...I like it this way...) He stood up and stepped back from where he came.

"You're embarrassing me, Pierre-san." Sophie said, blushing deeply.

"I don;t think so. It's just proper to give respect to a Princess."

"STOP THAT!!!" They were surprised to see anger in her eyes.

"Not you too. Please call me by my name. We're friends, right?" Her bangs covered her eyes, but her voice sounded like she's close to crying.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." He reached out but she stepped back so he just stopped.

"Of course you don't... It's okay. Please don't sound too guilty." She smiled again.

"How about you guys? What's your names?"

"We're Haux and Saule!" The twins said in chorus.

"Hi! I'm Vanilla."

"I'm Rock 'n' Robin, call me Sir Robin, little girl."

"Well... How do you like my candies?"

They were walking around, looking at the images closely.

"They all look sad. Don't get me wrong. They're really beautiful and most of them are smiling, but... But you could see it in their eyes, that they weren't happy as they seem." Vanilla said in a small voice.

"You noticed? And here I was thinking that people who'll come to this exhibit would all be busy making themselves look too important to ever notice that tiny detail. Thank you. Well, I don't know. I make them as how I see them in my dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Well, yes. You see, I've been painting and sketching all I have been dreaming. They're pretty. Calm and sad at the same time."

"Have you been dreaming about this one too?"

They all turned their attention to the piece that Pierre referred to. It is of a pair. A boy and a young girl, skating on ice. The boy held the girl gently. And the girl, in turn, held on to the boy as though she had just learned how to dance on ice. The whole piece is made entirely with a shimmering sweet. Almost crystalline in appearance, it froze the gentle moment into eternity.

Vanilla smiled sweetly to Sophie. "It's very nice. The clear candy with a bluish tinge made it look like ice. But the closeness between them made it feel warm."

"Wacko!"

"Wizard!"

"Simply beautiful."

"And this is from a dream too."

"A recurring dream. I always had that dream almost too often." Sophie was staring at the artwork with a hint of scorn on her face.

"Why the expression, Miss Sophie?" Pierre was looking at her intently, cool as though he hadn't asked a question.

Sophie probably knew that everyone thinks that she looks like the girl in her work, only younger. And she blushingly noticed that Pierre looks a lot like the boy.

"Oh. Azure says he doesn't like the way I was having disturbing dreams, ever so often at that. Particularly this one, I don't know why."

"Maybe he's jealous of the boy, Sophie. Yeah. I think he's just that."

"Could it be? But how? And besides I don't remember having such a memory with anyone. Sir Robin, I must think it isn't or I'll feel awkward with him."

"I'm just kidding. Maybe."

"Change topic, okay? So about this splendid sweets... Uhm?"

"Oh, yeah! Enjoy them as you see them, for tomorrow, they're gone."

"Meaning?"

"All of the works in this gallery today will be sold in an auction later tonight. So if you find anything you'd like, I suggest you attend the party later."

"I suppose, the money from the auction will be used for charity."

"Yes. I'll have it donated to a children's hospital in the city. I really admire the way children live their lives, don't you?"

"Because they can play pranks all day long?" Robin asked, remembering a time when he's always 'pestered' by the youngsters that stood in front of him now.

"Because they are always happy and carefree. They see the world with much more clarity than grown-ups do." Sophie smiled sadly at a replica of playing children.

"They have such light souls, able to alleviate suffering from those around them and at the same time carry the burden of responsibilities with an innocent smile on their faces."

"Sophie..." Pierre called her. She's becoming less and less focused as she poured out words.

"Be happy, create bright memories of your youth. For all too soon, innocence will be lost, then you'll drown in the pit of fate called reality. And you can never be truly happy again."

"Sophie... It's okay. Come on."

"Well. That's what my big brother used to tell me." There's relief when she snapped out of her mood and smiled again.

The group continued their little tour. Sophie is such an adorable host. She had an ideal voice for a guide, clear and soft and melodic. Her enthusiasm for her candies is contagious. They didn't notice how the time passed.

"Enough about that. You know, I really enjoy being with you guys. I hope we'll get to know each other better. Next time! I think it's fair enough if I tend to the other guests now. Well, see you!"

They all bowed then watched as Sophie walked off to accommodate the other visitors.

"Should we really be taking off? I mean, we didn't make her remember anything, did we?" Vanilla asked them as they walk out the gallery gates.

"Today's enough already. We don't need to force her. Or else we'll look too suspicious. She's just beginning to trust us, so we remain cool, okay?" Sir Robin ruffled the princess' hair. "You going off, Pierre? Where you'll be going?"

"Back to the house. I have business to attend to."

"You enjoyed the visit that much, I can see."

Pierre stopped and faced them with a little smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." And with that he disappeared with a whisk of wind.

"Yeah. Right."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Welcome back, Young Master." Gatou bowed as he entered the door. (I don't know the name of Pierre's servant... so, bear with me.)

"Gatou. Do you perchance to know the art auction at Belmore Gallery?" Pierre sat down as the man poured him some coffee.

"It's the Princess' works which are on stage, right? So you're attending the event to buy some interesting pieces, I presume."

"Definitely not." The servant is amused to see hate flash in his master's cold eyes.

"If I see that Azure once more, Lord help me, but I'm gonna kill him. Although I found some nice artworks. You're gonna go for me, Gatou, won't you? Buy me a couple. I want the bastard's 'Pink Lace' and Chocolat's 'Blue Haze'."

"As you wish." Pierre was left alone to coffee.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	7. Chapter 7

**SWEET SUGAR ANGEL**

**AKIRA: **My pet bunny will do the sad thing for me...

WIND: Piuu! Akira-hime owns nothing except for the boys of Salvation (I'm proud of my Darlings.) It's the disclaimer! Piuu! Puu!

**CHAPTER 7 : New Friends**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"So you're going out today, Pierre?" Cinnamon spoke as if it was quite ordinary for him to do so. (remember, he's been sulking since THAT day)

"I'm just going to take a walk. Maybe find somethings. From what I've gathered, Salvation is a famous band _originally_ from Europe. But no one is actually sure of the real identities of his members. So, I'll grab anything I could find about them." He replied as he drank the last of his tea.

"You're really interested, aren't you?"

"Could be. I favor their music. That's true. But I also have a goal to accomplish." He said as he walked out. _I have to retrieve my Princess._

"Thank you, Madame Cinnamon." She looked up and found Gatou behind her. (hey! She's still in her cat form, kawaii!)

"For what?"

"For bringing back the Young Master to his old self."

"Your gratitude is not for me. I don't care who I'll use to get my daughter back. Nothing less... Hmm.. But maybe there's so much more." She don't look like it but the smile is in her voice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"He's cute, isn't he?"

"Looks like a model...Is he a celebrity?"

"Yeah. Have you seen his eyes?"

"Ooh... Seems like he's a fan of Salvation too."

"Who isn't? They're great. And all of them are such handsome BACHELORS."

"And Pretty Princess Sophia... I wanna be like her."

"You can never be a girl enough."

All of the morning, Pierre went from shop to shop. It seems like Salvation's everywhere. Magazines, Cd's, videos, posters and they were what the talk is about most of the time. But he isn't satisfied with what he's been finding. There's nothing about the group's personal profile, except for a certain article declaring that "Princess Sophie favors Azure from her other knights." That had him _almost_ jealous at the thought.

He is sitting on a table alone in a cafe with coffee getting cold at his hands while staring blankly out the window. Somebody had the guts enough to sit down in front of him. He was about to reprimand whoever it was when he stopped himself after he recognized the intruder.

Wearing a white fedora with a light blue ribbon and a flowery sun dress, Sophia looked splendid if not for the over-sized eye shades that she had.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssshhh... I'm in a disguise. How did you know it's me?"

_You don't have an idea. _"I can tell from anywhere, Sophie."

"Oh, my. I'm just no good at hiding, am I?" She said as she removed her glasses and stuffed it in her handbag. She then took her fedora off, revealing her bright ginger hair.

"Sorry, you have to forgive me. I mean, most of the time, they tell me that I'm too childish for my own good. I do things elegant ladies weren't supposed to do. I just can't stand how they try to change how I like things all the time. It's getting nasty, you know. I really think it's mean if you force people to be someone they are not. I'm a terrible talker, right?"

"No. You're fine." _Smiling seemed not enough right now._

"Thanks, Pierre-san."

"You remembered my name."

"Of course. I'm not usually good at remembering those kind of things. But you're not usual, are you? You're not the kind of person I'll easily forget." She said plainly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pierre muttered, almost smirking.

"Eh? Pierre is the French deviation of Peter, right? You remind me of Peter Pan from those children's story books."

"Is that all?"

"No! I mean... You know... In a way, I do quite like you." She said with a blush decorating her cheeks. _What the heck am I talking about?_

He smiled sweetly at her. "That's good. I like you too." _And I love you very much._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"First at the concert. Then at the gallery. Now, having coffee together. What do we have here?" Robin and Vanilla sat down with them after spotting them from afar. (Actually, they were flying up high.) "I accompanied Vanilla to Piano practice. 'bout you?"

"Nothing."

"Um. Sir Robin, correction. He's having Blue Dutch Blend Coffee and I'm having Darjeeling Tea. So technically, we're not having COFFEE together."

"Okay. Thanks for the _detailed_ elaboration."

"Hi, Sophie." "Hi, Miss Vanilla." "Hello."

"So? What are you two dating for?" Robin nudged Pierre.

The guy _actually_ blushed.

"We're NOT."

Sophie was about to explain when her phone sang. (Yes. Sang. Her tone's Ludicris.)

"Excuse me."

They were silent for a while as she talked quietly in the phone.

"Sorry. But I already have to go. Thank you for the nice conversation, Pierre. I had a great time. See you soon. I'll be expecting you at the party. Okay, bye!" She bowed to them and walked away.

"So?"

"So."

"So, would you mind telling us what was that all about?"

"Nothing much really?" Pierre watched the girl walk off.

"That, I could not believe. First name basis, now, aren't we?"

"She invited me to a party at her place."

"Only you? How about me? How about us?" (over-reacting)

"Of course it's understood that you two and the twin are also invited."

"So, what's the party for?"  
The two ordered drinks as Pierre requested for a refill.

"There's going to be an announcement. Of Sophie being the new heir of the De La Lune since her brother ran away."

"Announcement? Like Coronation?"

"If so, why invite ordinary people?"

"She said she needs people from her own age group. She's going to be bored if she'd had to deal with a lot of old company officials, etcetera."

"Yeah. That sounds really boring."

"Pierre-san, when's that?"

"Next week, Saturday. She said it's a mask party. We'd wear black and white with masks."

"Wow! That's going to be pretty, wouldn't it?"

Then they tended to their drinks for some time.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Stop doing that, Sir Robin!" The group is in a black limousine sent by Sophie as service.

"I'm just nervous for the ladies there. How is it?" he asked Pierre who was quietly watching out the window.

"You look fine Sir Robin. So stop squirming, you're making the twins dizzy."

"Fine. You young people are so rude." Silence.

"There they are." Azure said watching the groupa floor above.

"Why are they here?" Rei said smiling widely. He's used to Azure's coldness and is thrilled by the emotions his friend is harboring right now.

"I hear the Princess invited them when she met that guy while roaming around the Human World." Raven said enjoying Azure's reacton, who tautened considerably.

"This is your fault Crimson. I told you never to sleep when you're on duty." Azure faced his brother.

Crimson in turn, tried to evade his twin's almost tangible rage. "Hey, it's not that easy! She sang me a lullabye and I can't help it. Okay? Even you wouldn't stay awake with such a comfy circumstance."

"Whatever."

Raven chucked Crimson on the back. "you're sucha loser, you know that?" He then disappeared leaving purple feathers floating down.

"That guy is so... grr! He's a lot worse than me. Did you guys know that he tried to kiss the Princess the other day?"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Azure. I talked to him already. He knew what would happen if he tried that again."

"He doesn't have the right to, does he Rei?"

"I told you. Calm down."

"Sorry Brother. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"I'm going to hate tonight for sure."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"That was close. I should've known they'd recognize our aura."

"She didn't seem to notice since the beginning and they don't seem to be thrilled by the fact that now she knows."

The group are now running away from the mansion through the forest behind the De La Lune estates. They felt their pursuers gaining on them so they switched to flying across the dim forest."

"Please!"

They were surprised to hear the gentle voice of the princess herself strained to be heard across the green blur as they rushed.

They stopped, hovering mid-air as they waited for her to catch up. A gust of wind swept at them as she arrived, wings a-flutter.

"I'm so very sorry, may I please go with you? Please? I swear, they won't be able to find us, I can make a quite strong barrier if you'd let me. I promise not to be a bother, just...please?"

They all exchanged looks and concluded that yes, she may come with them, and that they should hurry if they are to get away at all.

She smiled happily. "_I confide to thine wind our protection._" A sweet scent wafted into their senses as her spell was cast. "Shall we go to my manor then?" Pierre offered. Everyone agreed and they teleported to the mansion not really worried about being detected anymore.

When they arrived at the mansion, the ogres proceeded to fuss over preparing things for their returning princess. Though they are given the strictest orders not to mention anything about the past in Sophie's presence. Everyone was informed before of Chocolat's reappearance and her current situation. They are all happy to comply and are very willing to be able to do their part in helping Chocolat to come back to them or rather, Sophie to get used to them.

True to her word, once Sophie knew all of the passages, houses and the other places involved with the witches and ogres, she has cast spells that hid their presence from the angels. For all the good their searching was doing, they could have sworn that the witches never existed at all. This display of very strong of magic on her part became a tool for Sophie to be able to feel comfortable and even a little confident in her place among the witches.

The human world was abuzz with the news of the disappearance of the lead vocalist of the currently most beloved pop band in the industry. That made staying in the human world doubly tricky, so since Sophie did also want to tour the magical world, they all decided that it would be better all around if they all stayed in the other dimension. Even if only for the time necessary to cool the human involvement in the issue.

That set-up suited the group of friends well. After all, they all wanted to deepen their relationship with the runaway princess and hiding from 'rescuers' would only complicate things. They returned to activities that reminded them of the happy times they had with Chocolat before. Only this time, they are the one leading her unto one game after another instead of the other way around. Though she spent a big part of her day just hanging around enjoying the scenery quietly with Pierre. The others decided that they'd leave those times for the two. Slowly everyone was very happy again. Sofia started to laugh again and Pierre can be seen with his lovely warm smile once more.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Pierre-san. Where is this?"

"Are you scared? It's okay. It's safe here. Just don't wander too far."

_Hmm. _"I heard laughter somewhere. Aren't we the only ones here?"

"It's probably just the fairies. We're in the mischievous forest. It's their home, so they're all around. Don't worry. They won't hurt you, rather they would only be approaching to play with you, so relax."

"It smells like honeysuckle, the scent around here, that is."

"Yes. It comes with the wind. Do you like it?"

"Yes. So very comforting."

"That's nice to know."

The two are currently walking along the moss covered path among the emerald shadows in the forest. The air is heavy with the fragrance of the various wild flowers that grows where the light can reach them. Sophie walked on slowly taking in everything carefully. She can hear her muted footsteps on the trail, the rustlings of the wind among the leaves of the multicolored trees around them. She can also hear the fairies who sounded as if they're chasing each other all over, laughing. She can smell the scents all around her. Her nose twitching when she catches something very nice which would turn out to be one of the shrubby flowers abundant on the patches of field between the glades of trees. But mostly her senses are tuned to the only other creature quietly walking with her in that mysteriously familiar forest. He seemed to be very at home walking among the colored shadows of the trees in his light, noble clothes that made his features even more handsome. _If that is even possible._

Unbeknownst to her, Pierre was also watching her carefully. _Always had._ She looked so very young and beautiful. The only worrying things were her permanent pallor (she said all angels were pale), her apparently sickly body (she seemed so frail, _so breakable_). She's been gone for so long and now she's here standing so close that it wakes emotions that he never knew to be so strong before. But he's patient. He would wait, first he had to know if she could forgive him for _that_.

"Is anything the matter, with you, that is?" Sophie asked him when he stopped and had this dazed look come over his face.

"No. Sophie, it's nothing. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes. It's been wonderful. I'd prepare some tea and cake when we arrive, if you would like, that is."

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at his reply, stunning the breath off him, before he recovered and motioned for her to follow.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"What's wrong?" Pierre asked as they arrived at his mansion in the Magical World. Everyone was waiting for them. They rushed to meet them when the butler announced their arrival. The tension is very evident on their faces.

"What is it, Miss Vanilla? What happened?" Sophie can't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought that her barrier was destroyed and that people might be in danger because of her weakness. "Did they find us out?"

"No, I don't think so. But..." she hesitated turning to look at the guests that the two didn't notice among their friends. Cinnamon and Poivre were standing a little distance behind the others. Sophie looked at them curiously, feeling a weird fuzzy feeling in her consciousness that won't go away, like a reminder nagging at the back of her mind. She kept glancing at the beautiful lady and the young looking man with her. Then she noticed the aura that the smiling man and she gasped. She skittered backwards, hiding behind Pierre, "He's an Angel..."

Pierre held her hand and pulled her gently up front. "I know. He's one of us, don't worry. If he tries anything stupid, I'll kill him for you."

"Oi!" Poivre stepped forward angrily perfectly sure that the young prince was serious.

"Don't you recognize me, Sophie?" she heard a cool and elegant voice say. She turned to the sound and came eye to eye with the ginger-haired lady that was so quiet before. The more she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, the more she became aware of the resemblance. Until she felt warm tears run down her face as she leapt across the remaining distance between them and hugged her mother for the first time in her life (as an angel). "Mother." She breathed, taking in the sweet, comforting scent that was new to her but surely her mother's.

"Took you long enough, silly girl."

"Mother! Mother!" Sophie sobbed into her mother's collar, trying to grasp the reality of the moment.

The others watched quietly smiling widely. Happy that the two finally met again. And that Sophie easily accepted her mother (even though it seems that the two only 'met' for the first time). Cinnamon waited as her little girl (that's not so little anymore) cried out their reunion. When they're fairly sure Sophie's not going to burst out crying again, Cinnamon stood up and faced all of them. Looking straight at Sophie who proceeded to snuggle to Pierre after her mother made her go.

"We didn't intend to meet her so soon, but _this_ arrived at your house yesterday and we're sure this is something that can't wait." She said with the ring of authority very clear in her voice. She pulled out a bundle from her coat ad opened it to reveal an enchanted letter in it. "We cannot open it even with strong destruction spells, so we assumed that this is angel magic and that only you would be able to open it."

The letter has a white envelope with a tattered red ribbon wrapped around it and the seal pressed with the symbol of crossed feathers. It was hovering over Cinnamon's hand, pretty much glowing on its own.

"That's from my brother."

"What?"

"Wait, you have a brother?"

They all looked towards Cinnamon. "Her half-brother obviously." Though she looked surprised as well.

"What's his name then?"

"Marck Frances Alexandre de la Lune. A very lovely name, yes?"

"Isn't he one of those who wants you to come back to the Angel Sanctuary?"

Sophie looked troubled for a moment, then she smiled. "I don't think so. Elder Brother always tells me to do whatever I want to do as long as it isn't dangerous."

"So what's inside?"

"Let me open this first."

…

Two large black feathers fell down from inside the envelope along with a small note. A single word written in a neat script is on the piece of parchment. "Careful.", it says.

They looked for any reaction from Sophie when she didn't say anything.

She is blushing and looks rather worried. "I need to go back. I have to go to my brother."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**


End file.
